Frustrations
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Kawaki got what he wanted and if that included his Blonde professor, then so be it. This infatuation he had was more than he bargained for and much more than Boruto expected. Student or not, how can he ignore the sincerity of this guy. He's not a boy, but a man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Maybe they'd both get lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Frustrations**

_Collaboration with Kaname84_

Chapter One

* * *

The college life really wasn't for everyone—that went doubly for Kawaki. The only reason he was even attending college was because of his love of basketball and his dream to one day go pro. He'd been lucky enough to receive a scholarship and wouldn't ruin things by failing any classes. As long as Kawaki wanted to do well in something, he could. He was relatively busy between playing ball, studying and attending his classes. Even after school, Kawaki was shooting hoops with his friends, always eager to gain stamina and learn more.

Nothing much else interested him, at least until his sophomore year when he walked into his first class, English. Kawaki was just taking some basic courses, considering he wasn't majoring in anything. He was keeping things as simple as possible, because he needed to focus on basketball above anything else.

Kawaki walked into class with his earbuds in and his bag slumped over his shoulder, grey eyes quickly locking on his Professor. He cocked his pierced brow at how young he looked—seemingly even younger than Kawaki himself. He was writing his name on the board: Boruto Uzumaki. He was blonde. Petite. Adorable. Kawaki was completely taken aback. He wondered idly how long it had been since he'd laid his eyes on a guy that intrigued him so much.

There was an immediate attraction and Kawaki had to force himself not to go up for an introduction right away. Boruto turned around and their eyes met for an instant and Kawaki was floored by those endless blue depths. His heart stuttered in his chest and his grey eyes shamelessly trailed down that slim body, loving the skinny dress pants and the pale pink button down shirt he wore. Oh yeah, Kawaki could picture him sprawled out in his bed, eager to be thoroughly fu—what the hell was he thinking? This was his _professor. _

"Yo, Kawaki!" Iwabe called from behind him, smacking his hand on his shoulder. It at least pulled Kawaki out of the trance he was in.

"Ah, Iwabe." Kawaki held out his hand as Iwabe came around him and they bumped fists in the usual way they greeted each other. They'd been friends since junior high and had been lucky enough to both get into the same college, playing basketball on the same team.

"Back to this hell hole, sucks ass." Iwabe grumbled as the two of them made their way to the back of the class to take a couple seats.

Kawaki would have agreed, had it not been for what he'd been able to set his sights on. He wasn't even in his seat yet before his eyes were back on the Professor, watching him as he took his own seat at his desk and began straightening some things. How the hell was he going to concentrate on class when all he could think about was tapping that ass?

It wasn't long before everyone arrived and class began. Boruto's soft spoken voice was easy for Kawaki to follow and he didn't think he'd ever been so engrossed in a class before. It should have been a sin to put someone like this blonde as a professor. Kawaki wondered just how long it would take him to get him in bed. He was counting on it not taking long at all.

The rest of his classes were dull in comparison and Kawaki found his mind drifting to Boruto several times throughout the day. He'd definitely make it a point to speak one on one with him the next day. Kawaki was really looking forward to it. He still spent the day after school on the court, thankful that the first day was a piece of cake compared to what he could have to deal with in his college life.

Kawaki was the first to show up to his first class of the day, showing up so early it seemed he surprised the professor when he let himself in. Boruto was sitting at his desk, dainty hands on his briefcase as he peered over at Kawaki.

"Good morning, Boruto." Kawaki called as he walked over to the blonde, god he just wanted to ravish him right then and there.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Boruto corrected with a small smile. "Good morning."

"Do we really need to be so formal?" Kawaki huffed, halfway sitting on Boruto's desk as he gazed down at him.

The professor opened his briefcase and started pulling out files, tilting his head as he met his student's eyes. "Of course."

Those eyes threatened to be the end of Kawaki on the spot. "Not. Of course not." Kawaki countered with a smirk. "Why don't we make this relationship as informal as possible?" He suggested, stealing the files right out of Boruto's hands and setting them down. He leaned down closer, wanting to cage his prey in before making the kill.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" Boruto mused and shook his head. "It's not going to happen, Kawaki. I've dealt with students like you before, you might as well give up now."

Kawaki's eyes darkened, he was always down for a challenge. "Oh I'm not one to give up, Boruto. It would be in your best interest just to give me what I want, now. Today sounds good. How about it?"

"Let me think on it and get back to you tomorrow." Boruto grinned and added, "And it's Mr. Uzumaki."

"I said today, not tomorrow… what the hell?" Kawaki scoffed and reached forward, running his finger down his professors delicate jawline. "And fine, I'll only call you by your first name in private."

Boruto pushed Kawaki's hand aside and grabbed the files he had moved. "Tomorrow. Take it or leave it and only my friends get to call me Boruto. As long as you're my student, I want to hear my last name fall from your lips. Got me?"

"Got you, I'll just call you baby instead." Kawaki smiled and crossed his arms, having no intention of moving until the other students started filing in.

"Rejected." Boruto told him and walked over to the board to write the day's lesson. "Persistence will get you nowhere."

Kawaki knew he probably still had at least five minutes before anyone else showed up, so he wasn't ready to call it quits for the day yet. Boruto was obviously trying to blow him off, but Kawaki decided to move from his perch and walk over to the blonde.

"Don't be so mean, baby. I'll treat you good." Kawaki promised, smiling almost sadistically as he fingered a strand of Boruto's hair.

Boruto kept writing, trying to hide his amusement. His student had no idea what he was getting into. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me? There's no 'baby' here."

"Oh yeah, that's you." Kawaki hummed, having leaned closer and let his fingers trail down the back of Boruto's neck. "Might as well get used to it."

"Bold." Boruto stated and turned around, hand on his hip. "But it's still not happening. We can do this dance all year, but you'll just end up disappointed. The school's big, I'm sure you can find another student to be your 'baby'."

"If I wanted a student, I wouldn't be putting a claim on you right now. But my mind is made up, and I won't end up disappointed. I'll have you on your knees before you know it."

Boruto raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Will you now? You sound so confident, but you'll learn. I'm a great teacher."

"I was thinking we could both learn a few things. You teach me in here and I'll teach you at my place." Kawaki said, unable to decide which part of Boruto he wanted to look at more. He just wanted to get him naked.

"I think not." Boruto said, not budging in the least. "Be a good boy and go take your seat."

This guy was going to be a fun challenge indeed. "I can be a good boy, but I prefer not to. I mean we do have a few minutes… we could make out."

Boruto laughed at that, Kawaki was certainly turning out to be different. "No thanks."

"Maybe tomorrow then, on our date." Kawaki said, relenting, though not without getting a good long look at those pretty lips and imagining them wrapped around his cock.

"Alright, ask me tomorrow." Boruto encouraged and brushed past him back to his desk.

"Okay, baby." Kawaki agreed and grabbed his bag from where he'd set it on the floor.

"Mr. Uzumaki." His professor said after him.

Kawaki liked the thought of Mr. Uzumaki, but liked the thought of him being his baby the most. It was going down… just a matter of time.

...

Boruto had his fair share of troublesome students, but Kawaki was one of the cockiest bastards he had ever come across. It was funny how he thought he could break Boruto, have him 'on his knees', but eventually he would figure it out. Boruto didn't give up either and there wasn't a person on this earth that could match his stubbornness.

Still, Boruto could see why Kawaki thought he could have whoever he wanted. His student definitely stood out in a crowd due to his looks and his height. He could have his pick of the litter, it wouldn't be long until some other pretty things caught his attention. Boruto figured Kawaki was just looking for a fuck and he couldn't blame him. He was like that too back in the day, but things were different now. He had grown up and matured . . . for the most part.

Things would blow over like they always did and Kawaki would move on when his sexual frustration got the better of him. Boruto was more interested in getting his troublesome student through his class. Despite a number of professors, Boruto made it a point to make an effort. He remembered all of his student's names and kept up with their college lives. He knew Kawaki was an athlete along with Iwabe, but he needed to think with his head and not his dick.

The task of teaching him wasn't that easy though and Kawaki had continued his efforts the last couple weeks. He was lasting longer than Boruto thought he would, but there had been plenty of other students that lasted longer. In the meantime Boruto would remain professional and give Shikadai a daily update. The two of them had been friends since they were young and innocent, both choosing careers in the teaching field. Shikadai even worked at the same campus and was a philosophy professor.

They often hung out around campus between classes, getting lunch and sharing stories. Shikadai got his fair share of horny students as well and it was the funniest shit to hear him rant about it. The man had a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue, but sometimes he didn't have a clue how to handle the determined ones. The poor Nara was too stiff for his own good when it came to academics and it didn't translate well in one on one conversations. He would insist that their education was more important and that he wanted them to succeed in life, giving up on trying to 'woo' him. What he would get was a big fat 'senpai, you do care'.

Boruto never laughed harder in his life when he heard that particular tale, he wished he could have seen it in person. If he wasn't with Shikadai then he was with his younger sister, Himawari. She attended the college solely because Boruto was there, but thank fuck he didn't have to teach her. He loved her more than anything, but he saw enough of her both outside and inside of work. Having her as his student would just about end him. The younger Uzumaki was studying to become a veterinarian and had long since gotten her basic classes out of the way. Their paths would never cross in the classroom, but he would always help her study when she needed him to.

Now it was the third week of the first semester and Boruto was sitting in his car outside of his sister's apartment. He sent her a text to let her know he was there and then took a sip out of his travel mug, windows rolled down to enjoy the morning air. Himawari came bouncing along two minutes later and hopping in, clicking on the seatbelt.

"Must be nice to have an older brother that drives you to campus every morning." Boruto teased as he put the car in drive.

"It's alright. He's not that great to be honest." She shot back with a grin.

"Oh, is that how it is? You could always walk, you know."

Himawari giggled, seeing right through his words. "You would never. I'm too precious."

"Too full of yourself more like," Boruto chuckled, "but you're right, I would never."

They reached the college grounds under twenty minutes and Himawari kissed his cheek before she dashed out of the car, eager to mingle with her friends. Boruto waved goodbye and collected his things, briefcase in hand as he got out and locked his vehicle. Not a moment later he was pushed back against the side of his car by familiar grey eyes and black and blonde hair.

"Starting early today, aren't you?" Boruto grumbled as he barely kept hold of his mug.

Kawaki was all grins as he pressed his body against his professor, caging him in with his hands on the car on either side of Boruto's head. "Guess I got lucky, baby. Eager to secure a date for tonight with you, me and my bed."

"Oh, I'm eager alright, for some personal space." Boruto responded, not missing a beat. "Are you going to move so I can walk to class or are you just going to stand there?"

"Such an angry and adorable little thing." Kawaki sighed, leaning back reluctantly. "I'll walk you to class, baby. Need me to carry anything?"

"A bell so I can hear you coming." Boruto said and sipped out of his mug a few times. "And it's Mr. Uzumaki. Aside from the chance to pounce on me, what brought you to campus so early?"

"Nothing else. I have to make time for my baby, don't I?" Kawaki said, taking Boruto's briefcase before he could argue.

Boruto _really _wished he would stop calling him that, it wasn't a name he wanted to hear from a student's lips. "Don't 'baby' me, we've been through this. Daily." He reminded as they started walking. "Shouldn't you be with your friends? Or preferably one of your many admirers?"

"I'm with those fuckers every day. This is your time. And I don't care about anybody else. Just you… baby."

Boruto muttered something into his cup before drinking more of his orange juice. "Save those lines for someone weak of heart, killer. I'm immune."

"Yeah… I admit that you have a stronger will than I expected, but that only turns me on more. Which reminds me of this dream I had of you last night… shit I wish you'd stop playing with me already and just let me have you." Kawaki wouldn't let him regret it.

"If I was playing with you, you would know it." Boruto said with a smirk. "Trust me, this is nothing."

"I don't think you could fire me up anymore than you already are and if you don't stop, I might have to kidnap your ass." Kawaki said as he stared over at his blonde.

If it was this easy, Boruto feared for Kawaki if he did actually try to fire him up, but that wasn't going to happen. "Frustrated are we? That's cute."

If anybody else had said that, it would have been a blow to Kawaki's ego, but Boruto could say whatever he wanted. "I can't help it, I want you so bad." And he was going to have him… eventually.

"No, you just want to f-let out your pent up energy so bad. Like I've told you, the campus is huge. Go at it." Boruto said and sipped some more from his travel mug, taken aback by his almost slip up.

Kawaki didn't miss what his professor almost said. "Mm. I do really want to fuck you, nobody else is going to satisfy me. If they would, I wouldn't be constantly turning them down." Kawaki could indeed have anyone he wanted, but all he wanted was this cute blonde.

"So melodramatic." Boruto smiled as they entered one of the campus buildings, heading towards his classroom. "For your sake, find someone else. I know they're out there just waiting to fall all over you."

"I only want you, baby. I'm saving myself just for you." Kawaki told him, itching to get his hands on that ass.

Boruto laughed and gave Kawaki a wide grin. He was funny as hell, Boruto would admit it. "That was a nice one, never heard that before."

"Well it's the truth. My feelings are sincere and my dick is gold, just you wait."

"Such language with your professor, tsk tsk." Boruto mused as they rounded a corner, his classroom at the end of the hall. "You'll be sincere for maybe about a week and then move on to your next conquest. Let's just skip the whole 'it's not you, it's me' speech shall we?"

"Oh, that's not gonna happen. Is that what you're worried about, baby? I'm not gonna hit it and quit it. I want to fuck you for a long, long time." Kawaki assured him as they reached the classroom and walked inside.

Boruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Mhmm, that's what they all say. I'm not worried about anything because nothing is going to happen."

"Damn, baby… cut me some slack. It's been three weeks now." Kawaki groaned as he set the briefcase on Boruto's desk and set his bag on the floor before turning to look at him with hungry grey eyes.

"Three whole weeks, what ever will you do?" Boruto asked and leaned against the blackboard. "Think you'll crack next week and give up?"

Kawaki walked over to him, unwilling to hold back. He snaked his hands behind Boruto and grabbed his ass before he could do anything about it. "I don't give up."

Boruto pushed a finger into Kawaki's chest, masking his reaction aside from his rapidly beating heart. "Say what you want, but I draw the line at touching."

"Come on, baby. I just can't help myself." Kawaki breathed, pulling Boruto closer by his grip on his backside while pushing his own hips forward. He was hard as fuck for his professor and he wanted him to know it.

If Kawaki had been anyone else, Boruto would threaten to report him for this, but he didn't want to see Kawaki in trouble. His student was as bold as they came and stubborn to boot, but he wasn't a bad person or anything like that. He was just a horny guy that needed to point his dick elsewhere.

"Kawaki, get a hold of yourself." Boruto spoke sternly, narrowing his blue eyes. Never before had he been tested like this, he was a fucking hero for keeping it together.

"Can't. You're so beautiful. I want to eat you." Kawaki grumbled, even he didn't understand how Boruto could get him like this, so hot, with no effort at all. Kawaki dipped his head, moving his lips to his professor's ear. "Go out with me."

Boruto clenched his mug and did his best to remain impassive, but fucking hell was this a struggle. "The answer is no."

"You really know how to hurt a guy's heart, don't you?" Kawaki sighed, but was still smiling regardless. Being turned down only proved to keep him excited and he happily groped Boruto's rear and took the lobe of his ear between his teeth to tug slightly on it.

"Will you knock it off already?" Boruto huffed, swatting at Kawaki. "Stop coming at me like a dog in heat."

"It's funny you think I'm that tame, baby. Sorry but I'm far from that." Kawaki hummed, grinding his hips forward and letting a quiet rumble of approval sound in his throat. He really needed to fuck this guy.

This time Boruto couldn't fight back his gasp and he pushed at Kawaki's chest. "I will pour this orange juice all over you."

"Go ahead, give me a reason to strip for you."

"And have half the classroom want to attack you? Sounds like a win to me. Maybe you'll even find someone that'll take you home." Boruto sassed.

Kawaki chuckled at that, wedging his leg between Boruto's and pressing his thigh firmly against his crotch. "The only one that's got a chance is you, baby. Take me home so I can teach you everything I know."

Boruto's knees started to feel weak and he fought off the blush that wanted to appear. The troublemakers of the past never got this close, they never touched him for very long. Kawaki was just breaking all kinds of records today and Boruto was holding onto his professional side like a lifeline. Things would have gone differently if they weren't professor and student. That realization put a crack in Boruto's defenses.

"I'm serious, I'll drench you." Boruto told him evenly. "Last warning."

"Give me a kiss and I'll back off." Kawaki said, lifting his head just far back enough to move from his ear to an inch from his lips. Kawaki liked orange juice too and he would love to taste it on those lips.

Boruto paused, unfortunately considering it. "One kiss . . . and you promise to stop?"

"For today, yes, baby." Kawaki smirked triumphantly.

"Fine." Boruto said, steeling his nerve. "But . . . close your eyes."

Kawaki would accept that condition, even if he would have nearly died to see that adorable face while he kissed him for the first time. He had to think it through and do it right, but he wasn't backing off until it was over and if Boruto thought the one kiss was gonna be a quick peck, he was sadly mistaken.

Boruto watched as Kawaki closed his eyes and could feel his heart beating in his ears. He slowly leaned forwards and angled his head, placing a soft kiss on Kawaki's cheek. "There . . . now off with you."

"Mm. That was cute, but that's not gonna do it for me." Kawaki said, opening his grey eyes to peer down at his prey with a look so lustful it was pure sin.

Boruto gulped, but raised an eyebrow. "You said a kiss and I gave you one, it's not my fault you weren't specific. You promised. Down boy."

"Not yet. Let me be clear first." Kawaki said in a hopeful tone. "Okay?"

"Nope, it's already been done." Boruto quickly shot down. If he gave him an inch, he would take a mile. Shit, he would take the whole goddamn road.

"Damn." He frowned, brows knitting together in frustration, but he finally backed off. He'd been so close and the challenge was enjoyable, but when he'd thought he was finally going to have a taste and then got denied, it didn't settle well with him.

Kawaki turned away from his professor and grabbed his bag before heading to his seat, sulking and brooding at the same time. He pulled out his cellphone and earbuds, playing some music to distract himself, but it wasn't helping. He was pissed for the entire class after that. He just really needed a piece of that blonde—but Kawaki knew that a piece wouldn't be good enough. He wanted the whole of him, and he wanted it more than once.

Boruto didn't waste any time retreating into Shikadai's classroom for lunch, needing to vent to someone before he had a stroke. He waited until the last student had left his friend's classroom before he walked in and shut the door behind himself. Then he proceeded to take long strides up to Shikadai's desk, throwing his hands down on top of it with a loud smack.

"I fucked up."

Shikadai looked up from his seat and took off his glasses. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! I was the picture of restraint and adultness!" Boruto shouted. "It's that guy again, Kawaki. He seriously went for it today, fucking went for it!"

"Uh huh, and how did you respond?" Shikadai asked and Boruto scowled, offended.

"What the hell, Shikadai? Aren't you going to ask what he did first? Why are you bringing it back to me?"

"Because you're the professor. Regardless of what he does, what matters is how you react." Shikadai said in his matter of fact tone.

"Show me some damn compassion, geez. This isn't a board meeting." Boruto mumbled. "Anyway, he practically pinned me against the wall all 'let me take you home' style and refused to move unless I kissed him. Oh, and did I mention it was up? Cause it was up like no tomorrow and bigger than your ego."

Shikadai pulled a face, but didn't raise to the bait. After all this time he was still more mature than Boruto. Usually. "And you told Kawaki you would have him reported? Because that would be the smart and proper thing."

"Yeah, smart . . . but see . . . well . . ."

"You fucking kissed him didn't you?"

"Don't judge me, you bastard! And it was on the cheek! Harmless!" Boruto yelled in his defense, but Shikadai just kept giving him that disappointed look. "What? What! I didn't see you reporting that girl who flashed you after class!"

Shikadai's face reddened. "That was different and you know it."

Boruto crossed his arms, more than ready to hear the bullshit that was about to come out of his friend's mouth. "Sure, of course it was. After all, she was just . . how did you put it? 'Delicate'? 'Confused'?"

"God, don't say it like that . . . it makes me sound like a pervert." Shikadai complain, face scrunching up. "She was sensitive, would cry at the drop of a hat. If I so much as hinted at rejecting her she started balling. I am not equipped to handle sobbing women. Threatening to report her was just asking for punishment."

"So instead you put up with it until she graduated like a chicken? Feel good about that, do you? Oh yeah, you really handled it skillfully there." Boruto rolled his eyes.

"Do me a favor and cut the shit, Boruto. Stop bringing up my trauma. Now what's the real reason why you won't report him?" Shikadai asked, sensing something more going on with Boruto. The blonde never had trouble turning away 'forward' students. Something was definitely up.

Boruto went silent and glared at the papers on Shikadai's desk. The Nara watched his expression closely before asking another question. "He's hot, isn't he?"

Boruto gave him a curt nod.

Shikadai sighed, knowing there was still more. "He's really hot, isn't he? And you like being around him."

Boruto nodded again, cursing his own weakness.

He had put sleeping around for a quick fuck behind him, but that didn't mean he didn't look. Boy did he look and _damn_, he tried his best not to. He was the one who sounded like a pervert, being attracted to someone six years younger. But Kawaki was in a league all on his own. He wasn't looking for an older guy to give him an 'experience' It was way more simple than that. Kawaki wanted to _ruin_ Boruto, he could see it-he _saw_ it in his eyes. If anything his intentions had been made clear today, Kawaki was looking for someone that would tremble and beg in his embrace.

Boruto hid behind his professional side for a reason. If he ever let his guard down, if he ever gave in and showed just how _soft_ he could be, it would be the end of him. Kawaki would walk all over him. A student would have his professor wrapped around his little finger. Under no circumstances could Boruto let that happen, he had to stay strong. It was going to be the hardest semester yet for him. Kawaki was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frustrations**

_Chapter_ Two

* * *

"Goddamnit." Shinki cursed when Kawaki got around him to make a basket as they played a game on their favorite court in the park.

It was a place they'd played since they were kids, and they always had a good group to split into teams. They had even more now that they'd met other players in college and they had a lot of fun, every day after school this was where they were, shooting hoops.

"You're too slow." Kawaki laughed as he caught the ball thrown back to him by Iwabe. They'd been at it for a few hours, so it was time to call it a day. "You need to work on that."

"Shut up." Shinki rolled his eyes and threw his hand up as he walked away and Kawaki turned to Iwabe.

"You heading home now?" Kawaki asked as they left the court together after telling everyone else goodbye.

"Yeah, those games wore me out. I'm ready to shower, eat and crash." Iwabe said as he stretched his arms.

"Me too. I need my rest to put up with my little spitfire tomorrow."

Iwabe snorted and shoved Kawaki in his arm. "Shit man, you're still trying to fuck Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I'm working on it." Kawaki confirmed and Iwabe shook his head.

"You're crazy as hell. He's our professor, he's never going to give it up."

"That's what you think. He wants me." Kawaki knew it. Boruto could put up a front and try to fight it endlessly, but Kawaki would break him and then he'd fuck him into submission and make him his. "He's something… I can't get his ass out of my head."

"Well it doesn't show when you play at least." Iwabe sighed. "Just keep it that way."

That wouldn't be a problem, nothing got in the way of Kawaki's love of basketball. But he was fine letting Boruto cloud his mind when anything else was involved.

He was always excited when morning came and Kawaki woke up much earlier than necessary to get ready for school and arrive early so he would have time with his professor in private. He'd learned where Boruto parked, but found that he'd already gone inside when he arrived. It was too bad and Kawaki checked the time, fearful he was running later than intended, but it wasn't that. He was still early.

Kawaki wasted no time in getting to class, grinning from ear to ear the instant he opened the door and found Boruto sitting at his desk, going through some papers. He walked over briskly and dropped his bag as he did every morning, propping his ass on his desk.

"Morning, baby. I missed you." Kawaki greeted him warmly.

"Mr. Uzumaki. And I saw you yesterday." Boruto said as he continued to grade the last pop quiz. "You're in a really good mood today." He observed.

"Of course. I'm excited to see you, and you're extra cute this morning." Kawaki mused as he reached out and ran his fingers through Boruto's hair.

Boruto leaned back, tapping Kawaki's hand with his pen. "Oh no you don't, I'm not falling for that again. Keep your hands to yourself or else."

"Or else what?" Kawaki blinked at him, looking impossibly innocent.

"Or else I'm taking points off this quiz out of spite." Boruto told him, not caring if it was childish. He was grasping at straws here.

"I'll take that punishment gladly, baby. Give me a zero." Kawaki smiled and ran the tip of his forefinger down Boruto's throat and into his collar.

Boruto swatted his hand and narrowed his gaze. "Stop that. I'm trying to work."

"Not my fault you weren't prepared for me. You should have been finished and waiting." Kawaki huffed, grabbing hold of Boruto's shirt at his chest and pulling him close. "This is my time."

"I don't think so." Boruto scoffed and tapped his pen on Kawaki's hand again. "Let go. I have papers to grade."

"You can get back to it, when I'm done with you." Kawaki assured him as he released his shirt in favor of splaying his hand across his chest and rubbing his way down.

Boruto sat back quickly, as if he was burned. "This is sexual harassment, you know."

"Not if you like it. You can lie and say you don't, but I'm not stupid, baby. Your body speaks volumes." He hummed as he ghosted his fingers over a hardened bud.

He was bolder than ever and Boruto just couldn't believe it. "What part of no don't you understand?" He asked and wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

"Goddamn you're so fucking cute." Kawaki groaned. "Let me take you out. Come on, baby. You'll love every second of it."

It was clear Kawaki wasn't going to give up any time soon and Boruto seriously needed some leverage. "Take me out . . . you want a date?"

"Yeah, haven't I been trying to get one for weeks?"

Boruto's mind raced. "That you have . . . if I were to go on this date, would you promise to stop assaulting me in the classroom?"

"You're so hard to resist, but I can promise to try." Kawaki said, not sure if he'd be able to hold back or not.

"Don't try, _do_ . . . and you'll have yourself a deal." Anything to try and get some equal footing again.

Kawaki took a moment to think it over. "Fine, but my date, my way. No complaining."

"Fine." Boruto said back. "But if you try to force me into your house, I'm leaving."

"What… what are you saying? You don't want to fuck after the date?"

Boruto shook his head, Kawaki was a piece of work alright. "I'm agreeing to a date, not giving in."

Kawaki's eyes narrowed on his prize and he licked his lips before responding. "Do you really think if I get you on a date away from this school that I'm not going to fuck you? Because I will and you won't want to leave me afterwards."

"If you take me on a date you better be on your best behavior." Boruto warned, getting worked up. "If you so much as point that thing at me, I'll kick your ass." He added and then slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening. _Shit._

"Ooh, you're getting even cuter. You'll kill me at this rate, baby." Kawaki beamed. "You make me want to take you out and be a good boy… but if I don't fuck you, I'm definitely not going to be sated during all these mornings with you."

"Then find someone else to take the edge off. I don't sleep with my students, end of story." Boruto said, regaining his composure. "Just let it go, Kawaki. I'm not interested in messing around and certainly not with some kid who's eager for a quicky."

"Do I look like a goddamn kid to you?" Kawaki ground out before he could stop himself. The insult really hit him in the worst possible way, even from Boruto. Or no… especially from him. The professor just had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You're acting like one." Boruto stated and crossed his arms.

Kawaki closed his eyes and pulled in a breath, but he couldn't calm himself. He was too frustrated and starting to believe he may be unable to break this blonde after all. He couldn't think clearly when anger was clouding his mind, so he stood and grabbed his bag, leaving the classroom without another word. Boruto let out his own breath when the door closed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't pretty, but hopefully that was the end of it. Kawaki would give up and stop driving him crazy.

Because he needed it, Kawaki skipped each of his classes for that day and took the time to calm himself down. Boruto was older than him, and he was frustrated from dealing with Kawaki's antics so it made sense that he would end up insulting him. They weren't in high school though and Kawaki was twenty-one years old. He was also twice the size of Boruto and he wasn't going to stand for being called a kid. The next day, Kawaki went to school, but he skipped Boruto's class just to give himself a little more time.

After school, Kawaki went home and changed into his basketball shorts and a tank top, playing for half the time he usually played because he had to go do some shopping as much as he dreaded it. After begrudgingly telling the guys bye, Kawaki drove himself into town and went to the supermarket where he usually did most of his essential shopping.

He was hot, frustrated beyond relief and got pissed every time somebody ogled him, but he ignored them to the best of his ability as he moved through the store to get the things he needed. When he suddenly heard the sound of a familiar voice down an aisle, it was as if his annoyance washed away in an instant and his lips pulled apart in a smirk. _Boruto_.

"No, no way in hell." Boruto chuckled at the stuffed frog Himawari was holding.

"Come on, it's super cute!" She giggled, making the toy do a little dance.

Boruto laughed again and held up his own stuffed animal, a very charming panda. "This is cute. That is just plain tacky. I mean look at this face, it deserves the world."

"And Mr. Frogington doesn't?" The younger Uzumaki countered. "Why won't you let him join your collection? He needs love and affection!"

"If you love him so much then get him, it's apparent you're already attached." Boruto smiled. "Giving him a name and all."

This was a whole new side of his professor and Kawaki was even more entranced than he'd ever been. How this guy could keep getting cuter, he didn't know… but he did.

"Alright, I will." Himawari proclaimed, sticking up her nose smugly. "And you can get that everyday _panda_. Traitor. Dad would be disappointed in you."

"My _panda_ is a beautiful soft ball of goodness. Your frog's got nothing on little oreo." Boruto insisted and his sister gasped in fake offense before they both started laughing again.

"There's only one beautiful soft ball of goodness here. And he's blonde." Kawaki said as he walked up behind them, unable to contain his amusement.

Boruto stood frozen in place, not daring to look over his shoulder and shot his sister an S.O.S. This could not be happening, not him of all people. Why did it have to be his troublesome student?

"You look . . . familiar." Himawari said and studied Kawaki's face. "I know! I've seen you around campus! Oh wait, are you in my brother's class?"

"I am." Kawaki nodded as he walked past Boruto to smile down at his sister. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "and I'm trying to make him mine."

"Hey, don't you go pulling your moves on her." Boruto quickly interjected, but frowned when his sister suddenly looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Uh . . . Himawari?"

"You have my support." She nodded, giving Kawaki a thumbs up. _What the fuck?_

"Thanks, sis." Kawaki grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately before turning to Boruto. "Now, baby… didn't I tell you I only had moves for you?" He asked as he took a step closer to him.

Boruto was not prepared for this turn of events and he held little oreo closer for support. "Don't start getting any ideas, Kawaki. What do you want?"

"Oh, you already know." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him against his body in a strong embrace. "I've been missing you."

Kawaki was back to normal . . . and Boruto was fucked. "Knock it off." He said, nervously glancing at his sister. She would never let him live this down.

"You know I can't help it." Kawaki murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Boruto's, marveling at how soft his skin was.

"Eeeee, Boruto has a boyfriend!" Himawari squealed.

Boruto glared at her. "I do not! Kawaki, seriously. We're in the middle of a shopping center."

"So are you suggesting we get out of here?" He grinned, lips purposely brushing across the blonde's ear.

Himawari took it upon herself to make the situation worse. "Oh, I can take a hint. Don't worry, I'll pay for our stuffed animals and go hang out with my friends." She said and swiped the panda from Boruto, turning on her heel.

"Little oreo!" Boruto protested before he could think better of it, heart breaking at the sight of his own sister kidnapping his panda.

"Aw, baby. Pick another one to hold until you get him back and I'll buy it for you." Kawaki suggested though he made no move to release Boruto.

His professor blushed, embarrassed. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, I mean it. I'll buy you any that you want, even more than one." Kawaki promised and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back. "Go ahead, pick any you want."

"You're such a bastard." Boruto scowled, his reputation long gone. " . . . And I want that one . . . not that it means anything." He mumbled, pointing to the tiny pink cat.

Kawaki smiled as he reached on the shelf and grabbed it, handing it right over to Boruto. "That's the only one?"

Boruto refused to look at Kawaki's face, attention on the cat. " . . . Maybe the fox too . . ."

Kawaki looked around until he spotted a red fox with large ears and he grabbed it. "This one?" He asked as he held it towards Boruto.

The blonde took it and played with its ears, wondering how he was ever going to recover. "Don't even think about telling anyone about this."

"I wouldn't dream of it. When you're this cute, it's only for my enjoyment." Kawaki said as he raised his hand to run his thumb across Boruto's cheek. "Do you want more?"

"This is enough." Boruto told him, deciding to block this from his memory later.

"Okay, baby." Kawaki wrapped his arm around him and pulled him along to where he left his cart. He didn't have everything he came for, but he had most of it—enough to get him by for now. "Did you need anything else?"

Boruto had only given in because his weakness for stuffed animals was impossible to resist. There was no way he was about to go mooching off his student. "I'm fine."

The two of them checked out and then Kawaki led Boruto to his car. The sight of him clinging to the stuffed animals warmed him all over and it was only then that he realized just how soft he was for this guy. He loaded the car and then opened the passenger side door for Boruto, gesturing for him to get in.

Boruto eyed him carefully—there had already been enough kidnappings today. "What are you planning? I'm not getting in your car."

"I'm not planning anything. Just gonna see how things go." Kawaki shrugged. "But I'll make you a promise."

Boruto was doubtful, but Kawaki did keep his word. "What promise?"

"I won't fuck you. No matter how badly I want to."

Of all things, the blonde hadn't expected that and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that promise go to waste. " . . . Alright, I'll go with you."

"Then hop in." Kawaki smiled excitedly and Boruto stared at him as he got inside the car.

Kawaki walked around and got in, starting the car right away. He buckled his seatbelt and got on the road before letting his eyes drift over to his date. How lucky was he?

"Don't freak out, but we're going to my place."

Boruto tensed, but Kawaki had given his word. He could trust that at least, right? "Are we dropping off the things you bought?"

"I thought we could have a home date, it's more private. I do have to take my shit home, but I also have to shower because I was just on the court not even an hour ago and I'm disgusting."

"Your words, not mine." Boruto grinned cheekily.

"Aw, does that mean you disagree then?" Kawaki grinned as well, forcing his eyes to remain on the road, even though it wasn't easy.

"You wish."

"Ouch." Kawaki whispered, laying a hand over his heart, but nothing could kill the excitement he felt at having Boruto by his side.

The ride to his home was only fifteen minutes and he carried his bags up the walkway, having his key at the ready to unlock the door. Once they walked inside, Kawaki carried his things to the kitchen, having to put away the milk and orange juice he bought, but left the other things on the counter since they didn't need to be refrigerated.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be quick in the shower."

"Thanks for having me." Boruto responded. Despite the situation, he did have manners and he was twenty seven for crying out loud. He wasn't that petty.

"I'm glad you're here." Kawaki told him in a soft tone and then dashed out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes was all it took for Kawaki's shower. He was in a rush to get back to his date, but it was the weekend so he didn't really see the need to rush anything. Maybe he'd get even luckier and be able to keep Boruto all night long. Though that was definitely wishful thinking.

Boruto was sitting on the couch, his two new pets resting in the armchair next to each other when Kawaki padded into the living room dressed in nothing more than a pair of black basketball shorts. Boruto did a double take, not sure if what he saw was real or he was daydreaming. Was this Kawaki's plan? To seduce him? Blue eyes trailing over that sculpted body, he could admit it was a good plan. Damn him.

"Are you a picky eater? I was planning to cook lasagna, but I can do something else if you don't like it."

"That's . . . actually my favorite." Boruto confessed, deeming the information harmless.

"Great." Kawaki beamed. "I'll get it started then, you want anything to drink?"

Boruto hummed in thought. "I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Kay baby." Kawaki cheerfully left him to go into the kitchen.

"Mr. Uzumak-nevermind." Boruto sighed, a smile appearing on his face. Why does he even bother?

It didn't take long for Kawaki to get the lasagna in the oven and once he did, he fixed Boruto and himself a mixed drink, with his personal favorite white liquor that he mixed with orange juice. He was confident Boruto would like the drink and he didn't make it too strong, not wanting his professor to think he was trying to get him drunk and take advantage of him, because he wasn't. Kawaki was a man of his word and he wouldn't be breaking his promise even if he died keeping it.

When Kawaki walked back into the living room, Boruto was flipping through the channels on the TV, having grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it. He really just kept getting cuter. Kawaki joined him on the couch, sitting right in the middle to be close to him and offered him one of the drinks.

"Hope you like it."

Boruto didn't miss his seating choice, but decided to let it slide. He took the glass from Kawaki and swirled it around before taking a sip. "Mm. It's good."

"Good." Kawaki sighed happily and leaned back to have a taste of his own. It was good and refreshing. "I'm glad you don't seem too down about our expected date." He said as he rested his arm behind Boruto on the back of the couch.

"Does that mean you're going to keep your distance in the classroom?" Boruto teased and then added, "You also skipped my class. I'm extremely offended."

"So was I, but we're not gonna discuss that." Kawaki mumbled, sulking a bit at the memory.

Boruto laughed and sipped some more from his glass. "Shame."

"Hey." Kawaki nearly pouted. "Don't be mean on our first date."

"Okay, okay. I'll play nice." Boruto relented, realizing that it did mean something to Kawaki. It was easy to see how happy his student was.

"Thank you." Kawaki smiled and let his fingers play with the ends of Boruto's hair. "You look really nice today. But… you look nice everyday really."

Kawaki was really something else, forever with the flattery, but it was getting harder for Boruto to tell if it was the playboy in him or if Kawaki actually meant it. "You said you went to the court today. Did you have fun?"

"I did. There's nothing I love more than basketball. Though I left early today to do that shopping and I'm damn glad I did." Taking a break was a blessing, as long as he had this blonde to spend time with.

"That reminds me . . . just how much did you hear back there?" Boruto asked, needing to assess the damage.

"I don't remember much aside from how fucking cute you are." Kawaki admitted before having a swallow of his drink, his fingers still playing with Boruto's hair.

The damage was indeed great. "I'm not . . . that wasn't . . . forget the whole thing."

"I won't be able to do that… but I can pretend I forgot, for you. Anything you want, baby."

Was it just Boruto, or was something different about Kawaki? He couldnt put his finger on it. Maybe he was changing tactics or changing his angle, but something was definitely different.

"You know I'm not easily swayed and yet you keep using pretty words." Boruto observed. "Why?"

"Because a pretty guy like you deserves pretty words." Kawaki answered easily. "I don't know… you got me fucked up and I can't contain myself. I don't understand it either."

_Interesting_. "Well, I'll drink to that."

"Cheers." Kawaki drank along with him, feeling giddy.

Boruto chose a movie for them to watch and they sat around, only speaking about the move for a while. Kawaki continued to play lazily with those soft blonde locks he liked so much and didn't stop until they'd both finished their drinks. Kawaki begrudgingly pulled his hand away and stood.

"I need to check the food. You want another drink?" He asked as he grabbed the empty glass. "I can make it with less alcohol."

"It's fine, I can take the same." Boruto told him, practically one with the couch at this point.

"You sure, baby? Have you eaten?" Kawaki asked worriedly, not wanting him to end up drunk or sick.

"I might be small, but I can hold my liquor better than a sailor." He assured Kawaki. "And I had a light lunch with my sister."

"Okay… dinner should be ready soon anyway."

Kawaki returned to the kitchen, checked the lasagna and added the breadsticks into the oven. The timer was set for twelve minutes and it took one of those to fix the drinks. He made his way back to the couch, eager for ten minutes of closeness before he had to get the food out. Boruto accepted his drink with a half smile and Kawaki sat even closer than before, his arm resting around Boruto's slim frame instead of on the back of the couch.

The last thing Boruto wanted to do was encourage Kawaki, but he was having a nice evening with him and so far he had been a gentlemen. Boruto figured he deserved some form of a reward and leaned against Kawaki's firm chest. If he got to be surrounded by muscle in the process then well, it was a win win.

Kawaki was pleased at the move, feeling certain Boruto was warming up to him at least a little bit. He was a challenge and the battle was still in the midst, but eventually Kawaki would have his way with him. He would make him his in every way possible and make his professor so crazy about him, he wouldn't be able to imagine being without him.

The timer went off far too soon for his liking and Kawaki reluctantly pulled himself away from Boruto to get up. "Do you want to eat in here and watch TV or sit at the table?"

The practical side of him knew the table would be better, but at the moment Boruto didn't give a fuck. "Here."

"Alright. Wait here." Kawaki said, leaving his half full drink on the coffee table to go into the kitchen.

Everything looked perfect and he made quick work of fixing their plates and grabbing them napkins and forks as well. He had definitely worked up an appetite and the two of them started eating right away, though Boruto wasn't wolfing his down as quickly as Kawaki was. He'd always been a quick eater and he could eat a lot, but he didn't want to get up for seconds. He set his empty plate on the coffee table and picked up his drink, downing in it a few seconds. He felt good and happy, elated and still unable to believe he really had Boruto in his house.

"Taste okay?" Kawaki asked, curious since he hadn't made a single comment.

"Better than okay." Boruto said, smiling again. "I might steal some from you for tomorrow."

"Really? Okay." Kawaki chuckled, happy that he liked it enough to want to take some home. "I'll go ahead and put some aside for you and fix myself another drink."

"Thank you." Boruto said and then added, "With this, I'll forgive you for skipping my class."

"Ah, sorry about that. Don't hold it against me." Kawaki laughed almost nervously, quickly excusing himself to get back into the kitchen.

Leaving his glass on the counter, Kawaki grabbed a tupperware bowl out of a cabinet and filled it with lasagna for Boruto. He placed it in the fridge and then fixed himself another drink, it would be his last since he'd have to drive Boruto home sometime. Kawaki was already dreading it.

It really was impossible for him to understand the way he was so intensely drawn to Boruto, but it was his reality. Kawaki has never been so caught up on anyone before—but he'd never had to chase anyone either. Boruto was different, he was by far the cutest guy Kawaki had even laid eyes on and he didn't bat a single eye at any of his advances. But no matter how hard he fought it, Kawaki was still confident that somewhere inside of that adorable blonde—he wanted him too.

In retrospect, Kawaki understood why Boruto would fight him. He was his professor, Kawaki was his student. Boruto probably thought involving himself with him was scandalous and didn't want his image ruined. Kawaki didn't want that, he didn't want to cause any problems for Boruto, but he wasn't going to be able to stop wanting him. It just wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to give up.

Kawaki made his way back into the living room and sat next to Boruto once again, his arm wrapping around him without a single thought, greedily pulling him back against his body. He really wanted to keep his professor forever, just for himself. Kawaki just didn't see anything wrong with that.

Boruto was being generous in the physical contact department, but he was enjoying it as much as Kawaki was. Being held by strong arms made him want to melt, but he couldn't get too comfortable. Things would go back to the way they should be once they were back on campus. However, a large part of him wanted to soak up as much as he could before then. He couldn't remember the last time he let go and basked in the attention of another man. Even the stuffed animals was a spoiled treatment he very rarely received.

"You did well today." Boruto praised as he rested his head back against Kawaki's shoulder. "It was a good date."

"I'm glad you agree." Kawaki hummed, finding it extremely difficult to hold himself back, even though he made that promise. Just because he said he wouldn't fuck him, didn't mean he didn't want to do other things… but he had himself on a tight leash at the moment. "I really don't want it to end." He said honestly as he stared at his drink before having a sip.

"You know what they say, all good things must come to an end." Boruto sighed and tilted his head a bit so he could look into grey orbs. "Might as well get your fill now." Kawaki should revel in it while he could.

"Fuck, you're right." Kawaki said and quickly set his glass on the coffee table to take Boruto into both arms instead. He pulled him into his lap, cradled his face with a large hand and kissed him before he could do anything to prevent it.

Boruto was left dumbstruck, but quickly realized how his words came across. It sounded like he had told Kawaki to go for it, but he had really meant savor the moment. It didn't matter much now when he was kissed so softly. His hands had come up to push Kawaki away, but ended up clutching his broad shoulders as the kiss grew deeper. Boruto barely had the time to process the change in angle of Kawaki's head before a tongue entered his mouth. Soft easily escalated to rough, the professor was swept away. He could do nothing but hold on while Kawaki claimed his lips for his own, tasting every inch he had to offer. It was way more than Boruto was prepared for and he was soon desperately gasping for air.

"W-wait," The blonde breathed, turning his head.

Kawaki ignored him, fingers digging into Boruto's hair as he forced his head back towards him and tilted it to his liking. His lips effortlessly worked Boruto's apart and he eagerly slipped his tongue into his mouth again, teasing his own with a desperate hunger that just couldn't be satisfied. Kawaki held him in place with a firm grip on his hair with one hand and let the other slide down to his throat, feeling how rapidly his pulse was beating. He tasted so good, those lips were so soft. Kawaki wanted more.

It wasn't because Boruto didn't want it that he couldn't kiss back, he was at a loss and had melted against Kawaki who had no trouble having his way with his mouth. He knew for a fact that Boruto would be soft all over and it was just too easy to envision all of him, to imagine just how good it would feel to slide his hands all over that petite body.

Kawaki was already hard and aching because of him, too easily aroused by Boruto and he didn't bother to hide it. However, when Boruto squirmed on his lap and caused his ass to grind against his erection, Kawaki broke the kiss to instead take Boruto's bottom lip between his teeth as he groaned. He had a promise to keep… but _damn. _

Boruto was having his own trouble reminding himself why they couldn't do this. This boy-_fuck_, this man was one of his students. He was . . . he was so damn hot. Why couldn't he have met him at a club instead of his classroom? Why wasn't he born six years sooner so Boruto could take the dick currently pressed against his ass and- . . . shit, he was getting carried away. He shouldn't allow his thoughts to travel down this path, it was a one way fucking street.

Boruto trailed one hand down Kawaki's hard chest and brought the other on up to press his thumb to Kawaki's lips. "Stop getting me worked up."

Kawaki grinned at that and nipped the thumb at his lips. "That should be what I'm saying."

"I can feel that for myself." Boruto muttered, taking one last look at that godly physique before he got off of Kawaki's lap. "Stealing kisses, cooking food and buying gifts. You certainly know how to treat a man." He smiled, not wanting to scold Kawaki too much tonight. He really did have a good time. "But it can't be this man."

"We'll see about that."

Kawaki would consider this a step in the right direction and as much as he wished he could keep his Professor with him, he was the one who brought up taking him home and did so without complaint. He was happy with their time together and certain Boruto was too. Maybe now he wouldn't give him so much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frustrations**

_Chapter_ Two

* * *

There was no denying it. Kawaki was crazy about his professor. His desire for him had only heightened ever since he got a feel and taste of those lips, but he'd somehow managed to keep his promise. It wasn't easy, though Kawaki did let him go and found that he was struggling even more to get Boruto off his mind. His time was limited, in just another month basketball season would begin, but starting today, practice would be on. Everyday after school Kawaki would be with his team, practicing for the new season and when he wasn't, he'd be doing his own work outs while trying to keep up with his school work. He feared he would never get another date with Boruto once the season started.

It wouldn't change how he felt, but he knew his energy wouldn't last forever. Not when the games started. By now, Kawaki was certain Boruto would still be fighting him when that time came and he begrudgingly accepted that fact. Just thinking that he might not have as much time and energy for his baby did not settle well with him. So until then, Kawaki planned to be as affectionate and attentive as possible. He was limited, since he really only had the school morning's to work with unless Boruto broke down and agreed to another date. Kawaki had gotten lucky last time, catching Boruto out of his comfort zone like he had.

Kawaki really hoped he'd get lucky again and for now, he would do what he could. He was as eager to see Boruto as ever that Monday morning. He was running late since he'd gone by the supermarket on the way, but still early enough to have a clear fifteen minutes alone with his blonde. Not wanting to waste any time, Kawaki jogged to the building and then walked quickly to his English class, a smile already pulling at his lips before he opened the door. Just as he pushed it open, he heard a soft familiar voice call out to him from down the hall.

With a disappointed sigh, Kawaki turned to face the boy, Hōki, who he'd fucked on occasion the year before. This year, he was reserved for a blonde haired, blue eyed cutie and he didn't want to be interrupted—not during baby's time.

"Sorry, gotta see my professor about something before class." Kawaki grumbled, eager to sip away.

Hōki frowned but nodded as if he understood. "Okay… I'll find you at lunch then." He said, turning cheerful before he walked away.

Kawaki cursed under his breath as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. After he closed the door behind himself, Kawaki put on another grin for his professor, his good mood returning immediately. Though it appeared Boruto was far less enthused. He didn't so much as look Kawaki's way, but Kawaki wasn't going to let it discourage him.

"Good morning, baby." Kawaki greeted him as warmly as ever while he walked over to him.

Boruto was in the middle of scribbling something on a paper, but Kawaki got close enough to get in his way when he leaned against his desk and he set a soft blue gift bag on top of the paper. He was happy knowing some things Boruto liked now, where he could show his appreciation for him in more ways than one.

"I missed you," Kawaki went on as Boruto looked over the gift bag. He raised his hand to brush his thumb over his professors lips, shuddering at the memory of how they felt against his own. Just that easy, Kawaki was hot for him.

"Kawaki." Boruto said in warning and pulled the bag closer once Kawaki took his hand away. "Another gift? You really shouldn't have . . ." He trailed, but was extremely curious as to what was inside. "What did you buy?"

"Just a little something." Kawaki smiled, waiting for him to open it.

Boruto reached inside the bag and felt something fluffy and squeezable. He knew that feeling . . . "You didn't." He said and pulled it out to see that yes in fact Kawaki did. "A stuffed bunny. Shit, it's so freaking cute. Look at this little nose!" The blonde cooed. "And his droopy ears! Oh, but he looks like such a smart little fella. Doctor buns."

"Damn… just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Kawaki chuckled. "Doctor buns…" Kawaki snorted. "I love it."

Boruto blushed, remembering where he was and cleared his throat. "Thank you for the present. But don't go making this a habit. You shouldn't be buying me things."

"Fine then." Kawaki scoffed and snatched Doctor Buns right out of his professor's hands.

"No, wait!" Boruto exclaimed and was up on his feet. "Don't take him . . ."

"Oh, you want him?" Kawaki smirked. "I might give him back… on one condition."

That didn't sound good, but Boruto couldn't let Kawaki take the bunny away. "What condition?"

"Let me kiss you."

The blonde expected something like that and knew he should refuse, but what about his new little friend? They had only just met too. It was so tragic. "Okay . . . nothing more than a kiss though."

"Fine by me." Kawaki agreed happily, holding the bunny with one hand while raising the other to Boruto's hair.

He took a firm grip of it as he leaned down and kissed Boruto hard, working his lips apart with his own. His tongue soon slipped into Boruto's mouth, tasting every bit of that glorious tongue that he could so easily imagine rolling down his cock. He tasted like orange juice and surprisingly didn't fight back, so Kawaki dropped Doctor Buns on the desk in favor of bringing his other hand to cradle his cheek.

The kiss went on, growing deeper and more intense by the second. Kawaki was soon crushing Boruto against him, his kisses turning hungrier and he took a moment to nibble on that perfect bottom lip. Admittingly Boruto had been thinking about their kiss on Kawaki's couch ever since he had gotten home. It had been poking and teasing his mind, but he didn't dare allow himself to want more. However now that it was happening again, he didn't have the willpower to stop it. He really wanted more when Kawaki started paying attention to his bottom lip and didn't know where he found the strength to drop his head.

"That's . . . that's enough." He panted and scolded himself for being so weak.

"Not even close… but I'll take it easy on you, baby." Kawaki smiled and grabbed the bunny, handing it back to Boruto. "He's all yours."

Boruto held Doctor Buns to his chest and put some much needed space between him and his student, taking his seat again.

"There's more in the bag by the way." Kawaki told him, amused that he hadn't gotten past the bunny.

"More?" Kawaki seriously was spoiling him and it made the blonde feel guilty.

He should be buying things and spending time for someone he actually cared about, not some professor he was lusting over. Then again, Boruto realized that he was starting to do the same, lusting over Kawaki like he hadn't had any action since . . . since . . . damn, when was the last time he got laid? Probably with his last boyfriend which was a while ago. It made sense and solved Boruto's problem. The only reason he was falling victim to Kawaki's advances was because he was pent up himself. Shit, he was worried there for a second. Now things were back in prospective.

"Is it another stuffed animal?" He asked as he surfaced from his thoughts and reached into the blue bag. His fingers brushed against a handle and he pulled out a pink mug, 'Kawaki's Baby' printed on the front. "You . . . you are one persistant bastard."

"Just determined." Kawaki shrugged. "So when can we have our second date?"

"Never." Boruto shot down quickly. "The first one was a fluke, it won't and can't happen again. Don't you think it's about time you gave up?"

"Wow. Not gonna happen, but thanks for accepting my love so wholesomely." Kawaki rolled his eyes, surprised that Boruto's attitude actually stung him. He couldn't even say anything else, so he just grabbed his bag and silently made his way to his seat. Even though he should have spent the next five minutes with his mean baby.

Boruto put both the gifts back into the bag and placed it under his desk. He was a bit confused by the way Kawaki had been acting in the past couple of days. The painfully happy expression on his face when Boruto was at his house, the flash that swept over his grey eyes just now before he walked away . . . if he kept it up Boruto might think he was serious. That he wanted more than just a fuck, but the idea was easily dropped. Something like that was impossible and even if it was true it wouldn't matter.

Kawaki would move on in time and Boruto would focus more on his private life, specifically the romance part. He was ready for a new relationship, had been since before the semester started, he just never took the time to put himself back out there. Class soon began and Boruto handed back the pop quizzes he had graded. His lesson went smoothly and a few of his students stayed after class was over to discuss questions with him. By the time the last one had left, Shikadai came in ready to head out and get lunch.

The Nara about fell over when Boruto caught him up on the Kawaki situation, but agreed with his conclusion about being pent up. They had brought food to one of the professor's lounges on campus and were the only ones who didn't have classes scheduled at that time.

"So then what does this mean?" Shikadai asked and picked up a couple fries. "Are you going to go out or take the online route?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know." Boruto told him. "If I go out, you and Metal have to go with me."

"The last thing we need is to get the track coach drunk." Shikadai said and shook his head at the image. Metal was another professor at the college that the two of them got along well with, but he also doubled as a coach. Having him show up hungover at a practice was not a good idea.

"Oh, you're planning to get drunk?" Boruto smirked before taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Shikadai raised an eyebrow. "Anyone trying to keep up with you is going to end up drunk and Metal is competitive as hell. I can't even remember the last time I saw you drunk off your ass."

"I just have a high tolerance." Boruto shrugged, but could see the other man's point. "I'll cut back in that case. He has to come though because you suck as a wingman."

"Should I be offended?" Shikadai grinned, not bothered in the least.

"You should aim to be better." Boruto laughed as his friend rolled his eyes.

When lunch was over, the two went their separate ways to teach the rest of their classes. Boruto took his bag of gifts to his car when his was finished for the day and waited inside for his sister. Boruto had done his best to get the idea of him and Kawaki being together out of her mind, but she was too in love with it for some reason. The second she got in the car, she questioned Boruto about how the day went and spotted the bag in no time. He wasn't even out of the parking lot before she was going through the bag like she had every right.

"He has it so bad for you!" Himawari said excitedly. "And the pet name, so sweet."

"No, no and no. It's all for the sake of getting in my pants." Boruto tried to explain again. "We're not in a relationship nor will we ever be."

"I don't know . . . he doesn't seem like the rest." Himawari said and carefully put the items back in the bag.

Boruto could agree with that up to a point, but not the way she had meant it. "You've spoken with him once and it was barely enough to get to know him. Hell, I don't even know him that well."

"But you pay attention to all your students." She stressed, not liking how he spoke as if they were strangers.

"I do and I know some things about him," Boruto conceded, "but not nearly enough to be friends, let alone lovers. Kawaki doesn't know that much about me either."

"Then get to know each other!" Himawari huffed and Boruto was surprised by her behavior.

It wasn't like the smart and protective Uzumaki to be all for someone interested in Boruto. Usually she was making treats, not shoving him into another man's arms. It was odd and suspicious.

"Why do you like him so much?" He asked.

Himawari didn't respond right away and Boruto glanced at her. "You'll find out for yourself. I'm a pretty good judge of character and no offense, but you're kind of slow."

"Hey!"

"It's true." She giggled, but went back to being serious. "Call it whatever you want, women's intuition or a sixth sense . . . I just know."

Boruto didn't know what to make of that and couldn't think of a reply. He was left to ponder over what she meant after he dropped her off, heading straight home. He had made up his mind on the whole boyfriend situation by the time the weekend came despite Kawaki distracting him with a new stuffed animal everyday. His student was being ridiculous and Boruto was running out of space to put them. The cushioned stand under his windowsill was completely full now and his bed was reserved for Little Oreo and Doctor Buns.

His decision was to go out, prefering to meet in person rather than on the web. Shikadai suggested they all take one car with Metal as the driver, giving the man another reason not to get drunk. They went to one of the clamer clubs, not interested in running into kids that weren't even legal yet. It wasn't that mainstream either so the possibility of running into college kids was next to none. The trio entered the club and secured a table on the first floor. Boruto was dressed in black skinny jeans and black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

It was fairly busy and had a lot of people on the dance floor, but Boruto wasn't thinking about dancing yet. He downed half his glass of beer that Metal brought over and leaned back, scanning the crowd.

"Let me get this straight, we're only here so Boruto can find his next victim?" Metal asked and the blonde smacked his arm.

"We're here to hang out." Boruto corrected. "_And_ look for my future husband."

"So now you're getting married? You sure move fast." Shikadai snorted.

"Fuck off, you know what I meant." Boruto chuckled.

Metal sipped his beer and hummed. "Don't think I won't be looking for some action too."

"You both are horrible." Shikadai stated.

Boruto gave him a half smile, tilting his head. "And you're the innocent one? Please."

"I'm the smart one." Shikadai smirked before tasting his own drink.

The three professors sat around and talked for a little while until a familiar face caught Boruto's eye. He got up from the table and cut around the dance floor, tapping the man on his shoulder when he reached him.

"I thought that was you. Long time no see, Mitsuki." Boruto smiled and the white haired guy looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Well fuck me, Boruto?" Mitsuki was in disbelief. They were in the same year in highschool and talked, but never spent enough time around each other to be friends. It had indeed been a long time and he could see that the blonde filled out in more places than one, his gaze trailing over the shorter man. "How've you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Not so hot." Mitsuki said and took a step closer. "I'll be better though if you let me have a dance."

Boruto was pleased, he didn't waste any time. "Sure . . . as long as you can handle me."

"Only one way to find out." Mitsuki smirked.

They went through the crowd of people and secured a space on the dance floor, starting to move to the beat. Mitsuki's hands went to Boruto's hips as his own wrapped around his shoulders. They danced together fluidly, teasingly without a care in the world. Boruto bit his lip when his partner's hands began to wander and stared at him challengingly.

"You know, I'm looking for more than a one night stand." He stated, wanting to be clear from the get go.

"Hm, what are you looking for?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"More." Boruto answered simply. "This isn't going to end with me in your bed tonight, sorry for you."

Mitsuki laughed and tugged the blonde closer. "Long term, huh? I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frustrations**

_Chapter_ Four

* * *

When Kawaki spotted his favorite professor walking into the club he was in from the second floor, he thought he was lucky as fuck. That didn't last long at all. It seemed Boruto had come out on a mission. He wanted to find someone that wasn't him. Kawaki had never felt so many different things at once. He was pissed, but he was even more so hurt. He didn't know what to think as he leaned against the railing and watched Boruto dance with the man he'd taken it upon himself to approach. All he knew was that he hated it.

Part of him wanted to forget the blonde ever existed and a bigger part of him wanted to storm down there and raise hell. Instead, he was just drinking, watching, brooding. Everything else was tuned out, the music, his friends. All he saw was those two and his skin crawled more and more with each passing second. They were too fucking close. They were touching too much. Kawaki didn't understand.

It didn't make sense. Yes, Boruto was his professor, but he was an adult and he didn't get why Boruto couldn't see that. He'd been so sure that he had a chance—that Boruto would want him. But now he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Maybe he'd been wrong all along. Maybe he needed to forget and move on… but he just didn't want to.

"Kawaki, what the hell?" Iwabe huffed, elbowing him in the arm as his eyes followed the direction of Kawaki's and he sighed. "Damn. That's surprising."

"Is it?" Kawaki muttered. He didn't know if it should be, but he agreed. He didn't expect it. He didn't expect his reaction to it either. He wasn't prepared.

"Don't let him get to you, there's too many other options and besides… we're here to enjoy ourselves with our team before shit gets serious."

"I know." Kawaki grumbled. He knew, but he wasn't interested in enjoying himself anymore. "I just… can't." He needed to leave. Kawaki didn't trust himself when he felt like this. Not at all.

"Ignore it. Let's take a shot." Iwabe suggested, trying to pull Kawaki away from the banister.

Kawaki couldn't move. He couldn't look away. And he was getting angrier by the second. This was what Boruto wanted? What was so special about that guy? Why wasn't he enough? Kawaki could have made him happy… he knew it, because he was damn crazy about that blonde. But it didn't matter what he did, how sweet he was or how much he tried. Boruto didn't want him because to him, Kawaki was just a kid. It was the biggest load of shit Kawaki had ever experienced in his life.

"Kawaki, shots!" One of his teammates called from the couch he was sitting on. They'd reserved the VIP section and had been having a great time up until Kawaki's mood took a nosedive.

"Bring it over." Kawaki muttered, because he wasn't moving. If he was, he was going downstairs and if he did, he knew he'd be putting his entire future at risk.

He wanted to beat the fuck out of that white haired bastard.

For the next several minutes, Kawaki drank and drank, letting himself get more and more in his head. He was so mad. But he hated how much his heart ached. It was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced before and because of it, he couldn't hold off any longer. He'd be damned if he let Boruto be with someone else. It was too late. He was too invested. He couldn't let him go.

Kawaki finished his beer and shoved his way through his teammates who tried to stop him from leaving the VIP section. There wasn't a soul alive that could hold him back. He jogged down the stairs, sights locked on Boruto and the intruder who were now standing next to each other at the bar. He wouldn't hurt the guy as long as he didn't run his mouth. The most important thing was for Kawaki to confront Boruto. Because he wanted to know why.

Boruto's back was to him, so he didn't notice Kawaki approaching. He came up quickly, laid a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face him so quickly Boruto lost his footing for a moment.

"What the fuck, Boruto?" He asked, not bothering to mask the pain he felt. But he fucking hated it. He hated this night.

"Wha—Kawaki?" Boruto voiced in shock. It seemed his black and blonde haired student was everywhere. "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Mitsuki asked, eyeing Kawaki suspiciously.

"You… shut the fuck up." Kawaki growled, fists clenching as he tried to keep himself from lunging at the asshole.

Mitsuki blinked, as if to confirm that Kawaki was addressing him, and then scowled. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, huh? How about you take your ass and-"

"Don't talk to him like that." Boruto suddenly snapped, surprising them both. Then the blonde turned back to Kawaki with a sigh. "Let's just . . . how about we talk outside?"

The fact that Boruto defended him did help to calm him down, though only slightly. "Yeah, lets." He huffed, grabbing his hand and quickly leading him towards the exit. The cool air felt nice, but Kawaki couldn't enjoy it. As soon as they were outside, he turned to Boruto with a look that mirrored his aching heart. "Again, what the fuck?"

"I can ask you the same thing, but I already have an idea." Boruto said and shook his head. "Kawaki, you really have to get over this. Over me."

"Why?" He asked quietly, trying hard to understand. "Why am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not . . . I'm not rejecting you because of that." Boruto clarified. "Think this through. How would this end up if it got out? Don't you know what would happen to me and to you? Our reputations would be ruined, people would come up with crazy stories and theories . . . it's not a pretty picture."

"You think shit like that means anything to me? Stories and theories… really?" Kawaki snapped. "You won't even give me a chance… because you're worried about people finding out?"

Alright, so maybe Boruto wasn't a stickler for the rules. Maybe he wasn't the type to care what other people thought. But he wasn't interested in Kawaki, he was just sexually frustrated . . . right?

"All you want is someone to fuck, you're not looking for anything more." Boruto countered. "Am I wrong?"

Kawaki ran his hand through his hair and laughed so he didn't punch something. "Is that the vibe you've been getting?" This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Yes?" Boruto said, confused. "Isn't that what you told me in the beginning?" He was sure he confronted Kawaki's motives early on and Kawaki never denied it.

"Well… I can't say that I don't want to fuck you. I've wanted it since the first time I saw you. But if you think I'd be coming at you so hard and doing all this fucking shit just to have you one time and let you go, you're crazy as fuck." He couldn't believe it. Had he not done enough?... when he'd done more to win Boruto over than he had for anyone else...

Boruto gaped at him, unable to grasp it all. Kawaki really had been serious? He hadn't been imagining things? "Y-you . . . you . . . fucking hell." Himawari was right, he was slow. "So if I said I wanted a relationship . . . that I wanted a boyfriend . . . you would agree to that?"

"I've been trying to make you mine for all this time. Yet you keep shooting me down and… fuck. Nobody has ever made me feel so low. Then you just… you come here and… you don't even care? I did all I could, every day to try and win you over. And you just fucking… goddamnit." Kawaki took a step away, beyond frustrated.

"You weren't supposed to be serious!" Boruto exclaimed, not knowing what to do with this new information. "You were supposed to be just like all the others . . . not . . . not this. I thought you might be playing me, I didn't want to take you seriously . . . I didn't want to be left behind as you moved on to the next one that caught your eye." Boruto wasn't the type of person to go messing with other people's feelings and yet here he was. He felt like shit.

"Yet I told you several times that I was only interested in you. I've turned down so many people since school started, because you were the only one I wanted. I showed you so many times that I was sincere and you stomped all over me. I was damn serious." Kawaki said, looking down into those blue eyes that had always so easily pulled him in. "You're the only guy who's ever made me feel like this. I wouldn't have… I would have never made you feel like this."

Boruto frowned, looking, truly looking at Kawaki. "I'm sorry, I . . . I'm so sorry."

Kawaki nodded solemnly, moving his eyes aside before taking a step back. He needed to distance himself. "Yeah… me too."

Boruto wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold inside and out. "So . . . so what now?"

"I gotta go. I'm not in a good place right now." Kawaki sighed, trying to relieve his frustration. It didn't help. He peered back at Boruto's face against his better judgement and immediately looked away. "See you." He muttered before turning on his heel. He had to leave, it was for the best.

Boruto's body moved on its own and before he could think, his hand reached out and grabbed Kawaki's shirt. Kawaki stopped mid-step, jaw tensing.

"What is it?"

Boruto didn't know and his mind was racing a million miles a second, but he did know that basketball season was starting and he would barely see Kawaki aside from in class. "I um . . . well, I . . . you see . . ." What the hell, he was an english teacher for heaven's sake and he couldn't even speak. "When you come back. When you come back, I'll . . . I'll woo you." He got out and flushed at how pitiful he sounded. He was such a disgrace.

Kawaki was taken aback by his words and he turned around, laying his hand on top of Boruto's head. "Don't look like that. You don't need to worry about me."

"You were right. I never gave you a chance." Boruto said thoughtfully. "I want to change that . . . if I may."

What Boruto was doing, what he was getting himself into, was crazy. He hadn't even sorted out his feelings yet, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Something told him that if he did then he would be the one without a chance. He didn't want to lose his chance. That was something Boruto could say for certain.

"So you've really been brushing me off this whole time, just because you thought I'd walk away after fucking you? Seriously…?" Kawaki was really surprised. He thought all along it was because of their age difference. Because Kawaki was Boruto's student.

Boruto's face flamed. "Well yeah. It's a good enough reason. Don't make me sound so silly, I was protecting myself."

"Then wouldn't it have been smarter just to make me want to stick around? Instead of trying to push me away…"

The blonde paused, thinking about it and realizing he was being silly, but he didn't want to admit it. "Never thought of that." He mumbled, holding onto Kawaki's shirt tighter.

"Maybe you should have thought a little harder. You would regret missing out on me." Kawaki would make him happy, it was ridiculous that Boruto even thought otherwise.

"Okay, I'm an idiot." Boruto relented and stared at the ground, feeling put out.

"Yeah… but at least you don't deny it." Kawaki laughed lightly, feeling much better about the situation now.

"I can admit it when I fuck up." Boruto insisted, he had matured since his younger days. High school Boruto would have rather dropped dead than say he was wrong.

"So then… you do like me?" Kawaki asked, wanting to hear him say it.

Boruto didn't answer right away, deciding now was as good a time as any to get to the bottom of things. What was Kawaki to him? How did he feel about him? Boruto thought back to everything that had happened. He thought about what had become their morning routine, their date, the gifts and the way Kawaki treated him. The way Kawaki looked at him and smiled, all the attention he gave him. It was really all too good to be true and Boruto had been sure it wasn't. Now though, he was going to be completely honest. He kept every stuffed animal. He kept the mug and put it in his cabinet. Doctor Buns had a permanent place next to Little Oreo. He never took any serious actions to force Kawaki away, him being hot was just an excuse.

"Yeah." Boruto said softly, a tender smile on his lips. "I like you."

Kawaki sighed, slowly wrapping his arms around Boruto's waist and pulling him into a hug. "I like you too… since I haven't been clear enough before now, I thought you'd want to know."

"I'm just dense." Boruto chuckled, but he saw it now. He saw what his sister had meant. "You made one hell of an effort." He said as he hugged him back.

"It was a first for me. I've never had to work so hard to have my heart broken." Kawaki admitted though in a teasing tone.

"I've never been broken. You're the first to have gotten through to me." Boruto said and then added, "But I am sorry."

"I'll forgive you… since you're my baby." Kawaki smiled and dipped down to kiss him on top of his head.

The pet name reminded Boruto of just how much he struggled. "It wasn't easy for me, there were so many times I almost gave in." He confessed. "But thank you."

"I couldn't tell. I was sure I'd get through to you eventually, but you were strong all the way through." Kawaki smiled as he rubbed Boruto's back soothingly. "So, you gonna tell me how often you come out on the weekends so I'll know how worried I should be?"

Boruto laughed and shook his head. "Easy, I'm not a party animal. I came here to get something . . . and I think I found it."

"Dick?"

"Bastard." Boruto grinned and buried his face in Kawaki's chest. "I'm talking about you."

"And if I hadn't been here…" He frowned, hating the thought of Boruto choosing someone else instead.

"I would have taken Mistuki's number and gone home alone." Boruto said truthfully.

"_Mitsuki._" Kawaki grumbled. He despised even the bastard's name. "What a load of shit."

Boruto peeked up at him, heart fluttering. "You're cute when your jealous." He said and raised his hands to cup Kawaki's jaw. "But you won't have reason to be." He told him before getting on his tippy toes and crashing his lips against the other mans.

Boruto was initiating this kiss. Kawaki couldn't believe it. His heart soared and his mind raced, but he had no trouble caressing those lips that he craved so much with his own. He didn't get carried away, something had shifted in him, calming him and he was amazingly able to pull away without much trouble.

"You're not gonna fight me anymore." Kawaki voiced his thoughts, blinking down at Boruto. It was hard to believe. He'd been trying for so long.

"Well not all the time." Boruto smirked, but gave him a real answer. "I'm all in now . . . I want to give us a shot. Get to know you better and show you what it's like when I'm serious."

"You've been serious this whole time… I was hoping for something a little lighter."

His professor shook his head. "I mean serious about you. If you don't know what that means, then I need to teach you some things."

"Damn… I'm open to private lessons. Though I have some skills of my own I plan to teach you." Kawaki grinned, getting excited just thinking about it.

"We'll get together and compare notes." Boruto smiled and brushed his thumb over Kawaki's cheek.

"How soon can we schedule it?" Kawaki smiled back, wanting to spend as much time with Boruto as possible.

"Tomorrow morning." Boruto offered. "I'll come by your place and bring you to mine. Maybe you could spend the night."

Kawaki's pierced brow raised and he hummed. "I'm happy that you want to keep me so long. Though I worry my lesson might end up draining you."

"What exactly are you planning to teach me?" Boruto chuckled playfully. "I might be the one draining you, ever think of that?"

"Oh, I hope so baby. I'll be looking forward to it." Kawaki laughed and leaned down to give him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. "Will you be safe getting home?"

"I came with some friends and they'll drop me off at my house." Boruto assured. "You better be safe too. It's dangerous at night."

"Which is why I'd feel better if I drove you home myself." Kawaki grumbled. "But… if you don't want me to, I'll understand."

Boruto's smile went soft and he ran a hand through Kawaki's hair. "I'll leave right now if it worries you that much, but if you take me the lessons might start early."

"Oh? I mean… I'm not gonna turn down an opportunity to learn from my favorite professor." Kawaki said, licking his lips before adding, "Let's get the fuck outta here."

Boruto hadn't intended on agreeing, but Kawaki made a strong case. "Once I have you, I'll be a pain in the ass to get rid of. Especially if we sleep together." He warned and scratched his nails against Kawaki's scalp.

"That's fine." Kawaki breathed, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of Boruto's hands. "I'm not gonna let you go."

Boruto gave him a wide and cheeky grin. "Then let's go study."

Kawaki grabbed his hand, not giving a damn about telling his teammates goodbye. He was too happy to get away from there—to have Boruto by his side. They walked to Kawaki's car and got inside. Boruto gave Kawaki directions and they held each other's hands along the ride. Kawaki felt so at ease now, things were finally settled between him and Boruto. He finally had his chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

Boruto's house was located on a very populated street. It was a nice size, more than a single guy needed, but about the same as Kawaki's. He had a nice front porch and a fenced in yard. Kawaki parked in front of the garage and looked over at the blonde he was so damn crazy about.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, though he didn't think he was… he was sure Boruto wouldn't lie about it.

"Hell no." Boruto answered, amused he would think that. "Are you? You better not be after I let you drive."

"Uh… I mean I did have a good bit but I'm not drunk. Totally not." Kawaki shrugged. "You sure you want me to come in?"

Boruto took off his seatbelt, hand on the door handle. "We can take things at whatever speed we want and I won't wake up tomorrow and change my mind. There's no pressure, Kawaki. I'm going to go inside and if you want to follow me then you're welcome too. If not, I'll still be at your house in the morning." He said, hoping to put his student's mind at ease. Then he got out of the car and headed for his porch.

Kawaki smiled to himself as he cut his engine and got out of the car, slipping his keys in his pocket as he made his way behind Boruto. He met him just as he unlocked the door and Kawaki followed him inside, taking his shoes off by the door. Boruto slipped off his own as well and then went to the bottom of the stairs, pausing at the bottom to curl his finger at Kawaki, expression teasing and eyes bright.

This was a whole new Boruto and Kawaki wasn't sure how to take it, but he was definitely excited about it. He didn't wait around, happily following behind Boruto and taking his hand once he reached him. Boruto led him up to the second floor and into his bedroom, turning on the light. He let go of Kawaki's hand to move Doctor Buns and Little Oreo out of the way before he tugged Kawaki to him by his shirt, taking joy in fisting the material.

"How do you want me?"

Kawaki shuddered, hearing Boruto ask something so sexy just made him crazy. The question went straight to his dick. "You're not wasting any time, huh?" He murmured, raising his hands to cradle Boruto's face. In the beginning, Kawaki wanted to wreck his ass. But now… he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore.

Boruto sensed the vibe Kawaki was going for and let go of his shirt to rest his hand on Kawaki's chest. He gently pushed, getting the grey eyed man to sit on the bed and straddled his lap. Then he rested his hands on Kawaki's shoulders and trailed kisses all over his face. Kawaki's hands rested on the blonde's hips, letting him do as he pleased.

"So sweet." Kawaki whispered. He was so soft for this guy. He just couldn't help it.

"Yes, you are." Boruto smiled against his skin and leaned back, taking Kawaki in for all he was. He had been so blind, he should have realized it sooner. Kawaki was never like anyone else.

His kisses went down to Kawaki's neck and soon reached down to the hem of the taller man's shirt. He pulled it over his head and pushed his chest once more, having Kawaki lay flat on his back. His eyes greedily looked over the toned body, but he did nothing more than bring his lips back down and continue his kisses to every inch of skin.

The feel of those lips all over him was almost too much to take. Kawaki loved it and couldn't believe he was actually lucky enough to be able to see this side of Boruto. He was loving every second of it and unable to make a move, too happy to take whatever Boruto was willing to give him.

The blonde added his hands to the mix when his lips went dry and he licked them, fingers dipping into fine muscle. Boruto was indeed pent up and sure he was feeling lust, but it was much more than that. What was silent and hesitant in the beginning was now loud and present. He was ready to give Kawaki the attention he deserved. His eager touches soon turned into a sensual massage, his hips leisurely rocking back and forth.

Kawaki was officially hard as fuck and already on the verge of losing it. He let himself concentrate on every little thing Boruto was doing, but a part of him did want to snap and go a little crazy. He just wanted to take things slow and easy a little more. That and the soft look on Boruto's face was what kept him laying still.

"I'll take care of you." Boruto whispered before moving down to the floor, resting on his knees between Kawaki's legs.

His hands undid his fly and he pulled down Kawaki's pants, grateful when the man raised his hips to help. A soft moan escaped him when he pulled down Kawaki's underwear as well, licking his lips again as his cock was freed. He didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss his balls.

Kawaki was sure this was all a dream. Or either he'd died and gone to heaven. His hands fisted the covers at his sides and he breathed in as he stared down at Boruto. How had this become his reality? He was going to go crazy.

Boruto's kisses continued up along Kawaki's member until he reached the head, wrapping his lips around it. He took his time going down and taking more and more into his mouth, tasting Kawaki slowly and savoring it. His hands went in opposite directions, one fondling Kawaki's sack while the other went to his hip and thumbed his v-line. Boruto went all the way down to take all he had in his throat and sucked on his way back up just as slowly as he had came.

"Fuck, baby. That feels good." Kawaki hummed, worried that he wouldn't survive this night. But he wouldn't mind his last moments being spent like this with Boruto.

Boruto's determination grew at the praise, wanting even more to make this good for Kawaki. He kept his slow and steady pace, only sucking on his way up and increasing the pressure on Kawaki's balls bit by bit. A couple minutes later and Kawaki was twitching in his throat, his tongue picking up and swallowing every drop of pre-cum. On a particularly hard suck, he squeezed Kawaki's sack.

Breath hitching, Kawaki released the covers to move his hands down and fist Boruto's hair instead. His cock was throbbing and he was more aware now of how long he'd been without sex than he had been since the day Boruto entered his life and he forgot everything else. It was a damn shame to get worked up so easily… but then, this was Boruto and Kawaki had been wanting him for too long.

A few moments later and Boruto pulled off, switching to long and wet licks. It was starting to get messy, but Boruto didn't mind in the least. He lapped at Kawaki's dick as if it were his favorite treat and swirled his tongue whenever he reached the tip. He was ready to blow Kawaki's mind, but he couldn't make up his mind between what he wanted. In the end he took Kawaki back in his mouth for one more suck, his nails scratching down his thighs before he let his student make the choice instead.

"Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?" Boruto asked. Either way he was going to taste him.

"Fuck," Kawaki rasped, the question and that seductive tone making him convulse. He wanted to come so bad, but he wanted to fuck him. That's how he wanted to come. But shit… he could definitely go more than once. "Whatever you want, baby."

"I was asking you because I couldn't make up my mind." Boruto chuckled, but came up with a solution. "I can do both."

"B-both?" Kawaki floundered in disbelief and slight worry. "No. Don't."

Boruto smirked, getting ready to take him in again. "Don't take your eyes off me."

There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening. Kawaki watched him eagerly, fearing for his health. Boruto went down on him and this time sucked over and over, speeding his pace and working his tongue. His eyes held Kawaki's gaze, showing how much he wanted him, how much he wanted him to come. He bobbed his head skillfully and was soon rewarded when Kawaki groaned and his hips raised off the mattress. Boruto moaned as the taste of him increased ten fold and couldn't resist closing his eyes, hoping Kawaki made sure not to do the same with his.

He pulled off sooner than he wanted to and brought his hand over to replace his mouth, stroking Kawaki's cock as the man continued to come and paint his face. His hand moved fast and his wrist twisted over the head, pumping every last drop. He could feel the hot substance coat his features and didn't bother to hold back, licking at the come that had landed around his mouth. Boruto could be such a slut and he was well aware, but he didn't give one single fuck about it.

"Fuck, you're a hot mess." Kawaki shivered, body trembling after having such a wonderful release. Seeing his come all over Boruto's pretty face threatened to make him come once again, who was this guy? He just realized that he didn't know him at all.

Boruto let go of Kawaki's member and wiped the come away from his eyes, bringing his fingers to his lips to lick that as well before he opened them. "Mmm. Did I scare you off?" He asked, amusement coming through in his tone.

"No fucking way." Kawaki panted. He only wanted him more. Those bedroom eyes were killing him. His dick didn't have a chance to go soft.

"Good. Hang in there, I'm not done with you yet." Boruto pointed out and cleaned his face off with the bedsheet. He was going to wash it anyway. "Grab the lube for me? It's in that night stand." He said as he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

Kawaki sat up and leaned over, opening the drawer in the nightstand and finding the lube. His eyes were quick to return to the blonde—his professor. Kawaki was all for learning a few lessons and more than happy to return the favor. He was shaken, Boruto wasn't what he expected at all. He assumed so wrong. He didn't know anything.

"I think I have a lot to learn still, Mr. Uzumaki." Kawaki admitted teasingly.

Boruto paused, the name having the opposite affect it should have had. "Now you address me properly, so damn cocky." He said and let his shirt fall to the floor. "I'll teach you everything I know and quiz you on it later."

"Yes, sir." Kawaki nodded once as his grey eyes trailed over Boruto's newly exposed skin. He was as perfect as Kawaki expected. Appearing so soft and unblemished. One of those were subject to change.

"I love an eager student." Boruto grinned and went for his pants next, slipping them over his hips and stepping out of them. He was hard, really fucking hard, but he wouldn't break the flow they had going. Not yet at least. "Help me get rid of these?" He asked, tapping the hem of his underwear.

"No problem." Kawaki smiled, grabbing Boruto by his hips and pulling him closer. Kawaki's hands slipped under his briefs and slid over his backside, getting a good feel of him before Kawaki pushed his underwear down and out of the way. He was beautiful. Every inch of him. "Goddamn. You're killing me."

Boruto blushed, but didn't shy away. "I'm glad you approve." He skirted past Kawaki and got on the bed. Then he laid down on his stomach and propped his head on a pillow, gazing over his shoulder as he spread his legs. "Finger me."

Kawaki groaned and moved to crawl over him, hungry grey eyes soaking up the perfection of his flawless body. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard, having the lube nearby. He took his time lubricating his fingers before moving them to Boruto's entrance. Kawaki used his free hand to spread his cheeks apart farther, fingers teasing the tight hole Kawaki was so desperate to get into. How could anyone be so perfect?

"Kawaki." Boruto sighed in content and reveled in the way the other man looked at him.

"You're so damn beautiful." Kawaki told him softly, pushing his index finger inside him slowly while he leaned down over him to run his tongue between his shoulders.

The words only made Boruto blush harder and he could feel his body going weak. "Just like that." He moaned softly and couldn't help clenching a bit around him. "So perfect."

Kawaki's jaw tensed at how tight Boruto was around his single finger. Just imagining his cock buried inside of him was enough to have him leaking precum, beyond ready to go. He pushed his finger deeper, placing open mouthed kisses over his shoulders and the back of his neck as he pressed his finger against Boruto's prostate, finding it easily.

Boruto's hips raised and he cried out. "Shit!" He was too worked up and the touch hit him hard. "Oh, Kawaki . . ."

This was definitely a dream come true. Kawaki had pictured this moment too many times. Of course, it was different when he imagined it, but the reality was even better. His lips trailed kisses up the back of his neck and over his cheek, finger rubbing continuously against that sensitive spot inside Boruto.

"Kiss me." Kawaki murmured as he moved his lips closer to Boruto's.

The blonde moaned again, rocking back against him and more than happily leaned up to kiss the man bringing him so much pleasure. Boruto lazily moved his tongue, caressing Kawaki's in messy and lingering motions. He didn't have to teach anything at the moment, Kawaki had him in the palm of his hands.

Kawaki pulled his finger back to enter two instead, pushing them in firmly while he took Boruto's lower lip between his teeth. He was a little more firm than he meant to be, but he was so filled with desire now that he couldn't control himself anymore. His fingers pumped in and out, stimulating that bundle of nerves inside of Boruto again and again.

Boruto's head dropped, unable to concentrate the more Kawaki prepared him. Sounds fell from his lips over and over and his own desire was getting the better of him as well. "More, give me more." He breathed. "Want it."

Kawaki spread his fingers inside of him and twisted them, stretching him as his teeth nipped at Boruto's ear. "I can't wait to fuck you, baby."

Boruto clenched hard around him at his words. "Fucking hell. I need you in me so bad, let me take it all. I'll fucking take everything."

"Shit." Kawaki growled, losing his patience and removing his fingers abruptly. His left hand grabbed Boruto's right hip and pulled, quickly having him move on his back. "I can't hold back anymore." He said as he crawled over Boruto's small frame.

His professor bent his knees and wrapped his arms around Kawaki's neck, welcoming the change in pace. "Let me have you. Make me yours."

Damn. Kawaki could only wish he would have had this so much sooner. But he would enjoy it all the more for having to wait. His hand wrapped around his cock and he lowered his hips, pushing his tip against that entrance that he was dying to breech. Kawaki lost all restraint, entering Boruto without hesitation.

"Fuck," He drawled, biting his lip at the feeling of being surrounded so tightly. His member was already throbbing but he wasn't too far gone to not savor everything about this moment.

Boruto was indeed beautiful, the picture of perfection. Kawaki hooked his arms under his legs, spreading them wider, just to his liking as he forced his thick length deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed inside of him. Kawaki cursed again, nothing comparing to what he felt now. Still, he wanted to take things slow so he rested his forehead against Boruto's as he breathed deeply through a groan and remained still while the two of them adjusted.

"Ah," Boruto voiced high in this throat, practically whining. "So much. So good." He held onto Kawaki tighter and mouthed at his ear. "Mmm, you're amazing."

Kawaki groaned yet again and pulled back, thrusting forward slowly, deeply. "You make me so damn crazy." Kawaki admitted breathlessly, turning his head to steal Boruto's lips in a kiss. It was filled with passion and longing, much more urgent than the way Kawaki moved in and out.

Before long, Kawaki broke the kiss to lean up, staring down at the blonde who was like the most collectible of prizes to him. They way his cheeks were flushed, his swollen lips parted and his blue eyes glazed over with such a look of pleasure and longing on his face.

"I like you." Boruto was suddenly saying. "I really, really like you."

"I've been working towards that." Kawaki breathed, accidentally slipping up and thrusting a lot harder.

Boruto shouted in surprise and bliss, feeling as if he would burst. "Oh, fuck. Please."

"God, yes." Kawaki moaned, starting to rock his hips at a steady rhythm.

It was better than anything Boruto had ever experienced before. It was as if he had been waiting all this time for this moment, for Kawaki. He couldn't understand why it felt like that, why it felt so right and came over him so strongly. Kawaki was giving him something beautiful and Boruto would make sure to treasure it.

"I'm close." Boruto warned. "Can't help it. Damn it."

The fact that Boruto could come just from being fucked and his words were more than enough to put Kawaki on edge. "Fuck, me too." Kawaki growled, moving faster, deep and firm. _Precise_.

"Yes!" Boruto arched and scratched down Kawaki's back. "Kawaki!"

Kawaki smashed his lips down on Boruto's, kissing him hard as he rared his hips back and then slammed them forward. Nothing had ever felt better. He loved the sweet moans that Boruto made for him, which only helped drag him closer to the edge. He couldn't stop moving, drunk off the blinding pleasure washing over him. The kiss was broken as Boruto clenched around him and Kawaki cursed, groaning as his cock pulsated.

"Fuck, I'm coming." He said, tone deep and breathy as he was pushed in to the hilt, hips grinding slowly, trying to draw it out.

Boruto was right behind him, head thrown back and voice cracking. "H-Hnn!"

There wasn't a more beautiful sight in the whole world than Boruto's pleasure stricken, flushed face. Kawaki was in deep. Real deep. In more ways than one. He groaned, unable to help himself or hold back. His hips pulled back and slammed forward as he reached his climax, coming hard at the same time that Boruto cried out, his own come shooting out over his stomach.

"Damn…" Kawaki drawled, running his index finger down Boruto's chest, collecting a bit of his come and bringing it up to his mouth. He licked it off, humming at the taste of it as he stared down at his thoroughly fucked professor. Kawaki already wanted him again. "I could fuck you forever."

"_God_." Boruto panted helplessly. "Promise?"

"Fucking promise." Kawaki breathed, completely mesmerized by this blonde. He leaned down over him and kissed him softly, meaningfully. "I'm not letting you go."


End file.
